Ataru's proposal plan!
by Monkey-D-Luffy31
Summary: I got all my ideas from all the fanfis ive read so i put it all together and made this. enjoy.


Author's note: I got all these ideas from all the Urusei Yatsura fanfiction I've read. Plz don't get mad. They are listed in my favourite's stories.

Ataru proposal plan!

It's been 3 years since Ataru graduated from high school and he is now the representative for earth, he talks to other aliens about the things earth need and they do the same. He gets paid well to support his whole family. Now a full grown man but still goes girl hunting in his spare time, but for the past Lum was bugging him to marry her. "Marry me Darling, please!" in a sweet voice, but she gets the same answer every single time. "NO" in a annoyed voice. "But we're both old enough to get married" now in a sad voice. "Why won't you marry me, I love you. Don't you love me?" making eye contact with him. "Lum, now is not the right time" in a serious voice. "I'll keep trying until you say yes!" as she fly's away. Ataru heads home. (He lives with his parents because he has to pay off the mortgage for his dad.)

One week later...

Ataru sat down in his chair in his room thinking if it was time to put his plan into action. As he heads downstairs he is blocked by a floating Lum. "Marry me Darling?" again in a sweet voice. This time Ataru does not answer instead he puts on his shoes about to head for the door when he gets blocked by an angry Lum. "Where are you going?" in an angry voice. "I need to go talk to Mendou and I have to go pick up a few things" As he moves Lum aside. "You better not be going girl hunting, "DARLING" with furious tone. "I promise that I won't go girl-hunting. Ok" with a serious face.

Lum: "You better keep this one or else I'm going to shock you with 1000 volts!" looking at Ataru with a mad face.

Ataru: "When was the last time I broke a promise?"

Lum: "Remember the time you said if I don't shock you for three days you promised to take me on a date!"

Flashback...

Lum: "DRALING NO BAKA"

_Zaaapppp Ataru: "AAAGUUU"_

_1min later_

Ataru: "LUM I'm a free man I can do whatever I WANT!"

Lum: "Darling, why would you go girl-hunting when you have me?"

Ataru: "Because I don't want to waste my youth just yet. THAT'S WHY!"

Lum: "Darling..."

Ataru: "Listen Lum if you don't shock me for three days I'll take you on a date!"

Lum: "Really!"

Ataru: "Promise"

For the three days Ataru was filtering with other girls in front of Lum. Lum on the other hand flew away somewhere where he isn't and released all here anger while shouting "DARLING NO BAKA!"

Lum: "Darling lets go on our date"

Ataru: "Why should I?"

Lum: "Because you promised!" getting mad.

Ataru: "Did I promise that. I had no idea!"

Lum: "DARLING NO BAKA!"

_ZZZAAAPP! Ataru: S-s-stop ok we'll go on our date"_

_End of flashback..._

Ataru: "That does not count!"

Lum: "Not only did you break your promise you also forgot it!" sparks flying around her.

Ataru walks up to Lum and gives her a tight hug and whispers in her ear "This time I promise I won't go girl-hunting". When they both separate, but Lum still in his arms. "Trust me please, Lum?"

Lum: "Sure. But you better not forget it or 1000 volts again like last time."

Ataru: "Lum?"

Lum: "Yes darling?"

Ataru leans in closing his eyes. Lum looks shocked, but waste no time doing the same. As their lips both meet in a tender kiss.

Once they separate Ataru walks out giving Lum a wave goodbye. Once he's gone Lum starts to think deep.

Lum: "Darling..."

Meanwhile...

Ataru made his way to Mendou's estate and now in the main room with Mendou.

Mendou: "What is it Moroboshi."

Ataru: "I came here because I made a plan but I need your help" in a serious voice

Mendou: "Let's hear it but it better not involve Lum getting hurt" serious voice

Ataru: It involves Lum but she does not get hurt but the opposite she will be really happy"

Mendou: "What are you getting at Moroboshi?"

Ataru: "I know it will be a bit pricey, but it's for Lum's happiness"

Mendou: "Go on"

Ataru: "I want you find a restaurant and book it this Saturday. It doesn't have to be fancy or anything like that. I want you to invite everyone in our class, where I can propose to Lum in front of everyone!"

Mendou: "**What!"**

Ataru: "If you don't agree its fine I'll just take her out on a date then propose to her then. You and the Lum stormtroopers won't be able to find us heck I'll just propose in my own house if I have to. He you spread this and it gets to Lum she'll pretend she didn't know a thing because I know it's her dream for me to propose to her. But let me continue my plan. If you agree to this find the restaurant put the location on the cards and put say you felt like having a class party for old times' sake. I will find a way to contact Lum's parents tell them about my plan and ask for the tiger striped ring, you will only handle the rest. Do you agree?"

Mendou let out a small sign.

Mendou: "I'll do it, but for Lum's happiness."

Ataru: "Thank you Mendou, I appreciated, but remember this Saturday 5:00pm."

As soon as Ataru was about to head out the door he turned back to say one more thing.

Ataru: "Mendou one more thing I would like to make a speech before I propose. Is that ok?"

Mendou: "Sure, when will you say the speech?"

Ataru: "Around 5:30 when all the people have arrived."

Just as Ataru was about to leave Mendou stopped him.

Mendou: "Moroboshi wait"

Ataru: "What is it Mendou?"

Mendou: "I don't get it why did you just say yes when Lum asked you to marry her?"

Ataru: "Mendou it's because it a man's job to propose to the women not the other way around" looking at Mendou with a serious face.

Mendou: "I see. Well see you Saturday"

Ataru: "You two and remember not a word to anyone about the plan just you and Mr. Invader."

Mendou: "Got it. And Moroboshi the restaurant will be the one near the cafe."

Ataru: "Thanks Mendou for everything"

Once Ataru left the estate waking on the sidewalk he notice ten flying above him and he called out.

Ataru: "Jariten come here I need to talk to you" in a loud voice.

Ten kept a safe distance between thinking he might hit him. (He still thinks that.)

Ten: "What do you want" in a angry voice.

Ataru: "No need to get mad Jariten I just want to ask you if there's a way I can talk to Lum's dad without sing Lum's UFO. Is there a way?"

Ten: "Yes, you could use mine it hidden in the woods near the park. I'll take you to it"

Ataru: "Thanks Jariten"

Jariten "So what did you want to talk to her father about anyway?"

Ataru: "It's a secret."

Jariten "Please tell me"

Ataru: "I can't"

Jariten: "You're no fun"

Ataru: "Whatever. Two more thing Jariten"

Ten: "What?"

Ataru: "One. Once we get there can I talk to him in private?"

Ten: "Sure."

Ataru: "Two. Mendou is having a party at a restaurant right beside the cafe in town your invited."

Ten: "When is it?"

Ataru: "This Saturday at 5pm"

Ten: "I'll be there"

Once they got to Ten's new and bigger UFO that their parents bought him since he is now 11 years old. He opened the door to the UFO and both went inside as Ten turned the light on he then went to the big monitor and turned it on and called his uncle.

Ten: "Hi uncle"

Mr. Invader: "Hi boy, what can I do for ya?"

Ten: "Ataru here wanted to talk to you about something"

Mr. Invader: "Sure bring him here"

Ten waved to Ataru telling him to come to the big monitor.

Ten: "He said he'll talk to ya."

Ataru: "Thanks Jariten."

Ten: "I'll be waiting outside when you're done."

Ataru: "Thanks Jariten."

Ten now waiting outside of his UFO letting them both talk in private.

Ataru tells Mr. Invader about his plan (which you should know by now), he also tells him to bring something for him. (You'll find out soon)

Invader: "I'm proud of you boy. You're finally going to make her a proud woman."

Ataru: "Thanks. Don't forget 5pm this Saturday and there should be a shop right beside it stay there until I come in and get you I want to make it a surprise that you guys are here."

Invader: "Sure boy, we won't be late."

Ataru: "Thanks again and see you then."

Invader: "No problem son-in-law. Bye"

The monitor turns black and Ataru heads back to a waiting Ten outside.

Ataru: "Thanks Jariten."

Ten: "It's Ok."

Ataru: "I'll see you at home."

Jariten: "See you there."

Ataru walks back thinking about what he should say for his speech. He just decided to make it on the spot.

Meanwhile back at Ataru's house...

Lum still trying to figure out why 'Darling' kissed her, usually he avoids kissing her.

Lum: "There has to be some reason why he did that."

Mrs: "Something goods going to happen to you one day"

Lum: "What do you mean?" With a confused look

Mrs. Moroboshi: "That boy is planning something for you, just wait until then." Giving Lum a wink before going back into the kitchen

Back to Ataru...

Ataru arrives back at his house before he opens the door he tries to put a tried face to make it look like he really did talk about his work with Mendou. He open the door and walks in taking off his shoes "I'M BACK" in a loud voice

Lum: "Welcome back Darling" flying towards him giving him a tight hug and examining for any hit marks just to make sure. "You look tried, was the meeting that hard?"

Ataru: "Yes" in a fake tried voice

Lum: "Well mother is making dinner soon, so just stay up until then."

Ataru: "I'll try, but I won't make any promises" giggling a bit.

Lum: "I'll keep you awake if I have too" giggling with him."

After dinner...

Ataru: "That was good thanks mom."

Mrs. Moroboshi: "you're welcome." Giving him a strange look because Ataru never said the before. "Something must be going on" she thought "but what?"

Ataru: "Well it's been a long day for me, so I going to hit the hay."

Lum: "Me too."

(Lum sleeps in the guest room)

Ataru was just about to enter his room when he was stop by someone hugging his back.

Ataru: "Lum what are you doing?"

Lum: "Darling can I please sleep with you tonight please, it gets lonely sleeping without you in the room."

Ataru hesitated but finally gave her an answer.

Ataru: "Sure"

Lum: "Really" getting really excited

Ataru: "But I won't wear that suit" thinking back when they both last slept together. "I couldn't move in that thing."

Lum: "Don't worry Darling. I can finally control my electricity when I'm sleeping even if it is a dream where you are flirting with other girls." Looking at Darling to see what his reaction would be, but he was lost in his own thoughts. "What wrong Darling you don't look so good are you sick?"

Ataru: "No I'm fine just thinking about something."

Lum: "And what would that be" looking at him with a curious look.

Ataru: "It's nothing bad I promise you that, I was just thing about tomorrow."

Lum: "And what are you going to do tomorrow?" moving close to his face.

Ataru: "Well you see aaaahhhh..."

Lum: "I'm listening"

Ataru: "Well we're all going to a party that Mendou is hosting tomorrow"

Lum: "Are you lying?"

Ataru: "No, I swear. Me, you, mom, dad and Ten we're all going"

Lum: "Them why didn't _we_ get an invitation, usually they should be here before you came home?"

Ataru: "Because he told me and there's going to be a guest list and he told when it is and where it's hosted maybe. I should tell my parents as well." Ataru walk to the stair case and tells his parents. "MOM, DAD. Mendou is hosting a party and you're invited this Saturday at 5pm."

Mrs. Moroboshi: "Rally!"

Ataru: "Yep. Wear something nice too."

Mrs. Moroboshi: "What to wear?" Thinking deep.

Ataru walk back to his room and sees a waiting Lum already in the futon.

Lum: "Darling come to bed already."

Ataru: "Yeah, yeah. Just let me change into my pajamas"

Lum: "Hurry up its getting cold in here." Trying to hide a smile.

After changing...

Ataru laid their staring at the ceiling and Lum still awake staring at him.

Lum: "What's wrong Darling" moving closer to him.

Ataru: "Nothing, I'm fine."

Lum moved in close enough and now resting her head on his shoulder.

Lum: "This is the first time we slept together as adults.

Ataru: "Yeah" was his only reply. He took a quick look to see if Lum fell asleep, but to his surprise she was staring right at him and gave him a warm smile. He gave a smile in return. :)

Lum: "Can't wait for Saturday to come, I'm going to were my best dress to the party ;)."

Ataru: "That's nice" still thinking of what to say at the party.

Lum: "You don't sound happy with that?" With a little anger in her voice.

Ataru: "No, no. I'm happy that you're going to wear a great dress and every guy that likes you is going to drool over you"

Lum: "Are you going to drool over me?" giving him the puppy eyes.

Ataru: "No" staring at her.

Lum: "Is it because you don't like me?" With a hint of sadness in her voice.

Ataru: "I never said that" looking away.

Lum: "So you do like me" getting excited.

Ataru: "I never said that either" looking back at her.

Lum: "So which one is it: Like or dislike?" Starting to get annoyed.

Ataru: "You'll never know" giggling.

Lum: "When will I know?"

Ataru: "Not sure!"

Lum: "You're terrible you know that right?"

Ataru: "Of course I do" laughing.

Lum: "But I still love you" moving close to his face and gave him a kiss on the cheek "and I won't stop loving you."

Ataru: "So you will never stop loving me?"

Lum: "Nope, I will always love you" resting her head against his.

Ataru: "I see..."

It was only a few minutes before they both fell asleep.

The End!

Author note: Plz don't hate you might have seen something's from other fanfiction plz don't hurt me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter next one will be Ataru's proposal plan into action! Just wait until then.


End file.
